marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Johnathon Blaze (Ziemia-616)
Johnathon Blaze alter ego Ghost Rider jest to postać stworzona przez komiksowe uniwersum Marvel Comics, jego twórcami są Gary Friedrich oraz Mike Ploog, a debiut tej postaci możemy zobaczyć w komiksie o nazwie Marvel Spotlight #5. Johnny jest jednym z wielu Ghost Riderów, najbardziej znanymi posiadaczami takiego pseudonimu jest on, Danny Ketch oraz Robbie Reyes. Prawdopodobnie to on jest najbardziej znanym Ghost Riderem. Nie ma stałego miejsca działania. Należy do takich organizacji komiksowych jak Thunderbolts, Avengers czy też The Champions. Zdolności Johnny wszystkie swoje zdolności zawdzięcza swojej transformacji w Ghost Ridera daje mu takie moce jak super siła, niewrażliwość na ogień i wysokie temperatury. Umiejętność projekcji normalnego i eterycznego ognia, podróżowania pomiędzy wymiarami i po każdej powierzchni. Posiada magiczny łańcuch i tak zwany "Penance Stare" Wzrok", przez który Rider umieszcza w umyśle tych, którzy przelali niewinną krew, obrazy ich wszystkich złych uczynków, które są stale powtarzane. Lista Zdolności * Transformacja w Demona ** Nadludzka Siła ** Nadludzka Wytrzymałość ** Nadludzka trwałość ** Współczynnik gojenia ran ** Manipulowanie ogniem ** Zwiększony Rozmiar Wyposażenie * Motocykl Ghost Ridera * Łańcuchy Ghost Ridera Historia Dzieciństwo Historia Ghost Ridera zaczyna się jeszcze za czasów demona Zarathosa, kiedy to budował on swoją potęgę. Cały czas umacniał swoją pozycję, nie spodobało się to demonowi znanemu jako Mephisto, który wykorzystując podstęp uwięził go i sam rozpoczął dochodzenie do władzy. Obawiał się siły Medalionu Mocy. Postanowił obserwować dwie rodziny, które otrzymały fragmentu artefaktu. Starał się podporządkować sobie duszę jednego z właścicieli części Medalionu, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu ukryta moc przemieniła Noble Kale'a w Ducha Zemsty - Ghost Ridera. Mephisto nie zdołał go złamać, ale postanowił uważnie przyglądać się następnym pokoleniom. John Blaze jest synem Bartona Blaze'a i Naomi Kayle. Jego życie uległo drastycznej zmianie po śmierci matki, został on sam z ojcem. Niestety niedługo po tym zmarł także jego ojciec. Ghost Rider Zaopiekowali się nim Crash i Mona Simpson. Jego matka, Naomi bała się o to,że na synu ciąży rodzinna klątwa, dlatego postanowiła zawrzeć pakt z Mephisto, aby go od niej odciąć. Ten jednak ją oszukał. Od początku liczył,że to Johnny będzie następnym Ghost Riderem. W tym czasie chłopiec zaczął się uczyć akrobacji motocyklowych. Kiedy podczas jednego z przedstawień, ranna śmiertelnie została jego matka, która go zaadoptowała, Mona. Obiecał jej, że zrezygnuje z popisów. Crash (ojciec chłopca) był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy jego syn nie chciał wejść na scenę. Nie był to jedyny sekret, który skrywał przed nim. Johnny zakochał się także w jego córce. Kiedy Crash dowiedział się, że jest chory na raka postanowił podpisać pakt z Szatanem. Zamiast niego zjawił się Mephsto. Uleczył go z choroby, lecz niedługo po tym i tak zginął. Johnny po stracie adopcyjnego ojca postanowił wykonać show za niego. W nocy, zaraz po śmierci Crasha, Johnny zamienił się w szkielet z płonącą czaszką. Wtedy uaktywniła się w nim rodzinna klątwa. Pojawienie się Ghost Ridera było bardzo na rękę Mephisto. Demon zaoferował Crashowi nowe ciało - Curly'ego Samuelsa, przywódcy motocyklowego gangu Sługi Szatana, z którymi nocami trzymał się Blaze. Podstępem Ghost Rider został strącony do piekła, jednak dzięki poświęceniu Crasha mógł wrócić na Ziemię, by chronić. Działalność Johnny jako Ghost Rider postanowił rozpocząć dróż po zachodzie Ameryki, gdzie natknął się na wiedźmę Lindę Littletrees oraz Daimona Hellstorma - syna Szatana. Blaze starał się unikać Mephisto, który nigdy go nie opuszczał. Przed kolejnym paktem uchronił Johnny'ego tajemniczy osobnik, który przedstawiał się jako "przyjaciel". Bojąc się, że Roxxanne jest zagrożona postanowił z nią zerwać. Podczas sowich podróż połączył siły z innymi superbohaterami, przykładowo z Black Widow, Angelem, Icemanem i Herkulesem. Z dnia na dzień przewagę nad Johnnym brała jego demoniczna strona. Przegrał mistrzowski tytuł na rzecz Flagga Fargo i postanowił wrócić do Quentin Carnival, gdzie się wychował. Został jednak pojmany przez Nightmare, który ujawnił, że demon w nim obecny to Zarathos. Johnny uwolnił się od niego dopiero po starciu z Centuriousem, kiedy związał go ze swoim przeciwnikiem za pomocą Kryształu Dusz. Dla Johna nastały dobre czasy: zaczął zarządzać wesołym miasteczkiem, wrócił do Roxanne, poślubił ją i mieli wspólnie dwójkę dzieci - Craiga i Emmę. Jako Mentor Kilka lat później, John dowiedział się o nowym Ghost Riderze w Nowym Jorku. Odnalazł go, bał się, że opętał go Zarathos. Okazało się,że to nie o tego demona chodzi. John postanowił z nim zostać i go trenować. Chciał zostać jego mentorem oraz chronić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie podobało się to Roxanne, bowiem gdy stanął do pojedynku z Lilith, miasteczko stało się celem ataków. Co więcej na jaw wyszło, że John i Dan są braćmi, co ujawnił Caretaker. Wspólnie stanęli przeciwko Zarathosowi, który powrócił, ale w starciu ucierpiał Dan. Rodzina Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować kiedy Emma i Craing zostali porwani przez Eegnta. Udało mu się ich uratować, ale niestety krótko po tym zginęła jego żona, Roxanne z ręki Antona Hellgate'a. Również niedługo po tym, jego dzieci ponownie zniknęły. John ruszył ich śladem namierzając seryjnego morderce, Iceboxa Boba, który ujawnił,zże jego dzieci są przetrzymane przez Ba'ala. Dzięki pomocy anielicy Uri-El , Blaze'owi udało się uwolnić dzieci. Po ponownym zniknięciu dzieci, John postanowił pomóc Danowi w zrozumieniu pochodzenia Ghost Ridera. Połączyli swoje siły także z ich kuzynką, czarodziejką Jennifer Kale. Zbiegło się to ze wskrzeszeniem przez Blackhearta Roxanne jako Black Rose. Kobieta jednak nie chciała komplikować życia Johnny'emu, który ruszył już do przodu. Galeria KP102.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie Midnight Sons (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Quentin Carnival (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Thunderbolts Red Hulka (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers of the Supernatural (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie The Nine (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Legion of Monsters (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Champions of Los Angeles (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Brak podwójnej tożsamości Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Duchy zemsty Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Wdowcy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Wzrost 5' 10'' Kategoria:Waga 180 Ibs Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Brak oczu Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Łysi Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Gary Friedrich/Twórca Kategoria:Roy Thomas/Twórca Kategoria:Michael Ploog/Twórca Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żyjące postacie Kategoria:Postacie epoki brązu Kategoria:1972 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Z normalną inteligencją Kategoria:Nadludzka siła Kategoria:Kandydaci na Najwyższego Maga Kategoria:Pyrokineza Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Rodzina Kale Kategoria:Rodzina Blaze Kategoria:Zabici przez Mefista Kategoria:Ghost Rider Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie